creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PokeNerf
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MrDupin (talk) 17:15, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Appeals Saw your Deletion Appeal message. I think you're looking for the Spinoff Appeal. I removed your post on the deletion appeal as it's not the place for it. Additionally your pastebin link is expired so you need to correct that (Edit: I managed to get the link to work, I accidentally spaced it incorrectly when copy/pasting it) if you plan to try and clear one of our blacklisted subjects. I would also suggest getting feedback and revising before attempting an appeal as we don't really allow poke pastas anymore so we're a bit more critical of them due to the history/overabundance of them. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:27, October 12, 2016 (UTC) MrDupin (talk) 20:48, October 12, 2016 (UTC) :Also, if you upload another story with blacklisted material, I will have to issue an one-day ban. (you can read more about blacklisted subjects on the link I provided) MrDupin (talk) 21:56, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Story Deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. If you want to attempt getting your story back on the site, put it in the Writer's Workshop, make significant changes based on the feedback, and then make a Deletion Appeal including a link to the workshop thread. Jay Ten (talk) 19:58, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Appeal Here is a copy of your story - http://pastebin.com/eWXsNaYN Stop going to the appeal without making any changes to your work. We don't delete stories without a reason. Your story was deleted for not meeting the quality standards, and it is your duty, not ours, to figure out how to get it to meet the standards. Grammar and punctuation are not the only reasons we delete stories. I deleted that last story after quickly realizing it was filled with awkwardly worded pointless information. Writing takes a lot of practice and requires a lot of reading and studying. Please read over our How to Write Creepypasta page, writing advice pages, style guide, and consider using our writer's workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 20:15, October 13, 2016 (UTC) MrDupin (talk) 18:38, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Psychobilly2422 (talk) 18:13, October 27, 2016 (UTC)